


12DaysofJATP - Bad Music

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 12DaysofJATP, Alvinnn!!! And the Chipmunks, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: Twelve days of "Julie and the Phantoms"!Who else will sing with you but the best of your family?
Kudos: 21
Collections: 12 Days of Julie And The Fantoms





	12DaysofJATP - Bad Music

Neither Luke, Alex, or Reggie ever really understood the concept of ‘guilty pleasures’ when it came to music—except at Christmas. None of them would ever admit to genuinely loving any of the Christmas special, over-the-top radio tunes, but in all honesty—the worse the song, the better.

“Look what I found!” Reggie came whooping into the studio.

“Is that—?” Alex asked, his face caught between dismay and wild glee.

“Oh my god, dude, YOU DIDN’T!” Luke is vaulting over a chair, guitar slinging onto his back.

Reggie does a small lap around the room holding his prize aloft. “I did!” he crows. Luke is bouncing in orbit trying to get a good look.

Julie, startled, looks up from her seat at the piano and puts her pen down cautiously. “What is it?”

Alex laughs and shakes his head.

“It has the worst of songs, it has the best of songs,” Reggie says with a hand to his heart, casting a dreamy look to the heavens.

“It’s wicked!” Luke yells at the same time as Alex replies, “It’s awful!”

Luke leaps and snags the cd and bounds over to the old stereo. Julie comes around to look at the album art as the first sounds come piping out of the speakers.

_“All right, you chipmunks, ready to sing a song?”_

“Alvin and the Chipmunks?” she reads.

_“I'll say we are…”_

And then Luke is busting out with a mock squeaking voice, wailing along with Alvin, making Julie jump. She watches in fascination as Reggie runs like he’s on stage to join his ‘Simon’ voice to Luke’s ‘Alvin’, slinging his arm around ‘Alvin’s’ neck and holding an imaginary mic between them. And then, wonder of all wonders, Alex belts out in the worst ‘Theodore’ from his spot at the drums Julie has ever heard in her life.

By the end of the second song, she’s in tears with laughter and has been goaded into playing the part of Dave as the guys jostle her and each other in an outrageous dance routine with zero regard or even vague awareness of the furniture or their volume.

She’s still gasping for breath and bubbling with giggles when her dad pokes his head through the door. “I haven’t heard this in ages,” he says over the music cycling back around.

Julie hops about a foot in the air. All three boys immediately wink out of sight.

Papa Ray glances over to where they'd just been and comes in looking sheepish. “You all didn’t have to stop because of me.”

“Ah,” Julie says, shooting a look to where she can still see Luke and Reggie frozen with Alex dangling between them. “We were just—,” Alex waggles one hand in a ‘come on’ gesture of encouragement, “testing out something new with the hologram thing. Practice. You know.” Julie gives a shrug just this side of too casual.

Luke grins and Reggie snickers.

Ray just nods, proud and mystified as ever. “You know,” he says, smiling softly, “that’s probably the first Christmas music your mom and I ever played for you.”

“What?” Julie says, her shoulders immediately dropping from their embarrassed hunch around her ears. “You never told me that.”

“Oh, yeah,” her dad grins and looks around the room again, like he’s savoring the memory. “Your very first Christmas. Your mama said she hated it, but she always laughed and sang with you when you would try to sing along. I thought we lost the cd ages ago. I can’t believe you found it.” His eyes are looking suspiciously misty. Reggie sets Alex’ legs down and moves swiftly to hover anxiously around his best-lifer-friend. Julie wastes no time in taking her dad’s hands in her own.

“Thanks for telling me, Papa,” she says, a little misty herself.

He laughs wetly and pulls her into a hug. “Thank you for reminding me of the good times, mijita.”

Julie grips him tight for a moment, basking in the warmth of new knowledge and the most steady love she’s ever known. Here was one more new connection she was learning, one more sign that her mom was still with them, watching over them, she thought. She didn’t have to look to know the guys had come to each put a hand on her back, too.

Papa Ray sighed and let her go. Reggie was sniffling behind her. “Well, I’ll let you get back to practice. Tell the guys hello for me!” he says and Julie grins as he leaves.

“I love you, Dad!” she calls after him, and behind her she hears a chorus of, “Bye, Dad!” and “We love you, Ray!”, and she grins that much more widely.


End file.
